Strawberry Wine
by Renegade87
Summary: Dean likes to ambush me at the most inconvenient times, like when I'm driving and have the radio on...just a little reminiscing song fic


**Title**: Strawberry Wine

**Author**: Renegade87 (Tareena Langford)

**Chapters**: 1

**Rating**: umm, T...I guess

**Pairing**: Dean/Bethany (OFC)

**Warnings**: umm, allusions to sex and drinking ::shrugs::

**Spoilers**: none

**Feedback**: Hell yea! I didn't post this thing for my health.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dean ::damnit:: or anything else from the Supernatural universe. I also don't own the song, that belongs to Deana Carter, I do however own Bethany.

**Author's Note**: Dean likes to ambush me at the most inconvenient times, like when I'm driving and have the radio on.

------------------------------------------------

Bethany pulled her Camaro off the old highway, tires crunching through the gravel and dry weeds.

She looked out her downed window at the expanse of field that stretched out before her. Painted all golden and pink and orange in the dying rays of the day's sun.

She sighed and smiled slightly to herself before getting out of her car.

----------------------

_He was working through college on my grandpa's farm_

_I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car_

_I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child_

When one restless summer we found love growing wild 

_On the banks of the river on a well beaten path_

_Funny how those memories they last_

----------------------

His name was Dean.

He had been all cock and swagger and charm. Nothing but a big smile and capable hands.

Neither of them had a clue as to what they had been doing that summer. Crossing the line into a new portion of their lives.

Drinking wine stolen from the cellar out of Dixie cups on the hood of that big black car.

The backseat had been pretty big too.

She smiled.

----------------------

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_My first taste of love, oh bittersweet_

_Green on the vine_

Like strawberry wine 

----------------------

She went wading through the field. Breathing in the salty dry dust of the earth. Relishing in the taste. Remembering that summer. Remembering feeling so alive.

She spread her arms and closed her eyes against the dusk. Breathing in deep.

----------------------

_I still remember when thirty was old_

_My biggest fear was September when he had to go_

_A few cards and letters and one long distance call_

We drifted away like the leaves in the fall 

_But year after year I come back to this place_

Just to remember the taste 

----------------------

They had been so young. So eager to be old.

She'd give anything to be back then again. Wrapped in his arms, smelling like leather and sweat. Hiding in the fields and laughing while watching the lightning bugs.

She had cried when he drove away, promising he'd love her forever and that he'd come back.

Now she just thanked him. Thanked the memory of him. He had given her everything that summer.

Laughter, love…loss.

She owed him everything.

----------------------

_Of strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_My first taste of love, oh bittersweet_

_Green on the vine_

_Like strawberry wine_

----------------------

The path they use to take to the stream had long since grown over. The trees three times the size they had been. But she still knew where she was going.

She slipped off her shoes and sank her toes into the soft sand at the edge of the water, tugging on the old rope that still hung from the tree.

She could still see the two of them. Swimming and splashing in the middle of the cool water.

Smiling and shaking from nervousness.

----------------------

_The fields have grown over now_

_Years since they've seen a plow_

_There's nothing time hasn't touched_

_Is it really him or the loss of my innocence_

I've been missing so much 

----------------------

She walked slowly back to her car, shoes dangling from her fingers.

She brushed her way through the weeds and back to the road. Turning around to give it one last look.

There was a time when the field was all green shoots and sprinklers as far as you could see.

Now it was nothing more than acres of dusty dry weeds.

Funny how things change.

Funny how they never do.

----------------------

_Like strawberry wine and seventeen_

_The hot July moon saw everything_

_My first taste of love oh bittersweet_

_Green on the vine_

Like strawberry wine 

----------------------

Dean stood at the side of the rest stop parking lot, staring out over the field next to the small building.

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Tasting the dust and wheat on the back of his throat.

Remembering her.

Her name was Bethany.

She had been all manners and innocence and beauty. Nothing but a big smile and soft hands.

Neither of them had a clue as to what they had been doing that summer. Crossing the line into a new portion of their lives.

Drinking wine stolen from the cellar out of Dixie cups on the hood of his big black car.

The backseat was pretty big too.

He smiled.


End file.
